


All I Want for Christmas is You

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The request was Draco/Hermione, the song prompt wasAll I Want for Christmas is Youby Mariah Carey, and the rating was R.





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Gift for my whorecrux and someone that I am proud to call a friend - [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=se_spotwood)[**se_spotwood**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/se_spotwood/)  


* * *

"Hermione, stop playing games and just tell me what you want!" Draco shouted across the dinner table.  
  
"Keep your voice down," hissed Hermione, glancing around at the surrounding tables. "I told you. All I want for Christmas is you."  
  
"You're insufferable," huffed Draco. "That is _not_ an answer. You already have me!"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "That's what I want."  
  
Draco dropped the subject, but not before mumbling about mental women and how he will never understand her.  
  
Even though Hermione was a sensible woman, he sensed a trap. If he didn't get her anything, he suspected that he would be in big trouble.  
  
He knew what he had to do. No matter how painful. No matter how humiliating. He had to talk to Potter and Weasley about this. _Damn_!  
  
 **~~~**  
  
Draco stood outside of the small, well-hidden cottage that was the home of Hermione's best friends. At some point over the past two years, Draco and the couple had found enough common ground that they could be civil to one another. But asking for their help! Draco had never imagined that he would live to see the day.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a very amused looking Weasley.  
  
"Hullo, Malfoy. Don't look so surprised. You know we have wards," Weasley said, rolling his eyes. "We've been watching you from the window for ten minutes."  
  
"Well, aren't you brilliant," Draco snapped.  
  
Weasley opened the door wider. "Come in," he said blankly.  
  
Draco marched through the door, giving a small nod to Potter who was sitting on the sofa wearing a smug look.  
  
Without an invitation, Draco sat down in a chair opposite Potter and waited. If these two were so smart, than let them bring up the subject of why he was here.  
  
"So," Potter said, dragging out the word much to Draco's irritation. "Here to discuss the finer points of knitting?"  
  
Weasley laughed and Draco scowled at him.  
  
"You're going to make this difficult for me," stated Draco.  
  
"Maybe," replied Weasley.  
  
"It wasn't a question," Draco retorted.  
  
"We know why you're here," Potter said. Ignoring the exasperated look that Weasley gave him (Obviously, his better half had other plans of painfully dragging this out), Potter continued. "Hermione was here this morning and told us you were angry with her."  
  
Sighing, Draco threw his hands up in the air. "That woman is going to drive me mad. Last Christmas, I gave her a book. She likes books, right? Obviously, not as much as I thought she did because she cried and wouldn't tell me why."  
  
"A book!" Weasley snorted.  
  
"Right!" Draco barked. "Because you two poofters know so much about women!"  
  
"Do you want our help or not?" Weasley asked angrily.  
  
"We may _not_ know much about women," Potter said calmly. "But we do know a lot about Hermione."  
  
"Fine," Draco replied sharply.  
  
"Hermione might be sensible and smart, but she is still a _woman_ ," Potter explained. "She wants you to look at her as a woman."  
  
Draco waited for more, but neither Potter nor Weasley said anything else. Clearly, they weren't going to hand him the answer – they were going to make him work for it.  
  
"Think about it, Malfoy," Weasley said, breaking the silence. "What gift could you get Hermione that would make her feel special?"  
  
"She won't tell me," Draco sighed. "She said all she wanted was _me_."  
  
"You're thick," Potter said, laughing. "Think harder. Think something special."  
  
Draco sat back in the chair, mulling it over. What did his mother like to receive as a gift? But Hermione was certainly nothing like his mother! Thinking back to last Christmas, he remembered Boxing Day and the small gathering they had attended at Hermione's parents house. Hermione had been admiring a lovely necklace that her father gave her mother.  
  
"Jewelry!" Draco roared. "That's it!"  
  
"Closer," Weasley said, grinning.  
  
It hit Draco suddenly and it felt like a brick had been dropped on his head. "And she wants me…" he whispered.  
  
"By George, I think he's got it!" Potter quipped, slapping his knee.  
  
"I-I-I," stammered Draco.  
  
"It's a big decision," Potter said seriously.  
  
"No, that's not it," Draco said, shaking his head. "I've wanted to… But I wasn't sure if… Or how to go about it exactly."  
  
"Right, now that that's settled," Weasley said, standing up, looking extremely uncomfortable.  
  
Potter motioned at him to sit back down.  
  
"We could help you look for one. If you'd like," Potter said sincerely.  
  
"No… I…" Draco stood up. "Thanks for your help," he said hastily as he headed for the door.  
  
 **~~~**  
  
"Now, it's time to open _your_ present," Draco declared, placing the magnificent set of custom made dress robes that Hermione had just presented to him back in the box.  
  
Reaching under the tree, Draco extracted a heavy, rectangle package and placed it Hermione's lap.  
  
Draco watched her slowly open the gift, guilt flooding him as he watched her bottom lip quivering.  
  
"Oh, it's a book," she said quietly. "The latest edition of _Hogwarts, A History_."  
  
"Pot-Harry and Ron informed me that you were looking for this copy."  
  
"Yes, yes I was," she responded softly.  
  
"Open it," Draco said, pointing a shaky finger at the cover. "There's an inscription."  
  
Holding his breath, he waited, hoping that he hadn't read the clues wrong. That Potter and Weasley weren't setting him up.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione shouted as she saw the diamond ring fastened to the inside cover underneath the words - _Will you marry me?_  
  
"Will you…" Draco said, locking their eyes. "Will you marry me?"  
  
 **~~~**  
  
Hours later, Draco hugged Hermione's naked, sweat-soaked body closer to his.  
  
"That was a nasty trick, Draco," Hermione said in mock annoyance.  
  
Draco sniggered. "Maybe."  
  
"Not maybe," Hermione said, climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. "It _was_!"  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione's left hand that was massaging his chest, teasingly running over his nipples.  
  
Gently, he picked it up and kissed the knuckle right above the ring that had taken him weeks to pick out.  
  
"You're going to be my wife," he whispered.  
  
"This is no time to be sentimental," Hermione said brazenly, running her hands firmly along Draco's chest, down his stomach, and along his hips. "I was serious when I said that all I wanted for Christmas was you - _All_ of you."  
  
Smirking, Draco captured her face in his hands. "That is a present we can both enjoy!"


End file.
